A Deal of a Lifetime
by President Emilee
Summary: What happens when King Harold and Queen Lillian sign the deal with Rumpelstiltskin in Shrek Forever After.
1. Chapter 1

A Deal of a Lifetime

"Just sign it, and all your problems will disappear." Rumpelstiltskin said with an evil grin upon his face, King Harold and Queen Lillian were starting to second guess their decision to come to him. Harold looked at his wife and saw her give him a reassuring nod. He then picked up the feather with the golden magic on the tip and began to sign his name. Lillian watched her husband's hand sign his name and hoped that they were doing the right thing as parents. After signing the deal, Harold and Lillian both looked up at Rumple, he smirked and sarcastically said "Thank you so much Your Majesty's. Have a nice day!" Harold suddenly felt like he was floating, he looked down at his body and saw it disappearing. He heard Lillian gasp beside him and saw the same thing happening to her. "Oh no!" Lillian screamed, before they knew it both of them had disappeared. Rumple looked at the king and queens crowns and said "I hope they are not claustrophobic… they'll be staying in a small cellar together for a long time!" he twirled the king's crown around his finger.

Harold sat up and rubbed his forehead, he looked around and got his barring's together. "What…what happened? What's going on?" his eyes squinted as there was little lighting in the small room. Harold saw Lillian lying on the floor feet away from him, he crawled over to her and rolled her onto her back "Lillian? Honey?" he whispered, she moaned and slowly opened her eyes "Harold, what happened?" she sat up with the help of her husband. They both looked around and realized where they were "We're…in a cell?" Lillian mumbled, Harold nodded and said "Yes. We're…in the castle. What happened? Why are we here?" Lillian held her ribs as she stood up "All I remember is Rumpelstiltskin and you signing the contract." Harold saw her hand on her ribs and said "Are you alright?" she smiled as she nodded "Yes, I'm alright. I guess it's the way I landed." Harold watched her wince when she sat down on the small, dirty bed in the corner. "Okay, so we're in a cell in the castle because you signed our kingdom over to Rumple. Perfect." Lillian said, Harold looked at his wife and said "This was your idea! You wanted us to do this!" he snapped "Oh he's highly recommended by King Midas." Harold mocked, Lillian rolled her eyes and brought her knees up to her chest. She didn't care about the pain from her ribs right now, all she felt was a tear rolling down her cheek. Lillian looked away from her husband and to the wall. Harold sighed and rubbed his eyes, he walked over to the bed and sat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and brought her to lean against him. Lillian sniffled and whispered "What have we done? We-we signed our kingdom over to an evil little man. And we don't even know if Fiona is free." Harold kissed her temple and said "We'll find a way out. We're the king and queen off Far Far Away. We're the rightful rulers, not Rumple. We will get the kingdom back…one way or another." Lillian smiled at her husband. He was right, they were going to fight like hell to get it back.

"Wake up Your Majesty's! Oh wait! You're no longer king and queen." Rumple said with a smirk, Harold was never really asleep. He couldn't sleep, and he didn't trust Rumple. So he wrapped his arms securely around Lillian to make sure she was safe and sound. Lillian woke up and sat up, she looked at Harold then Rumple. "What do you want?" Lillian asked in a very angry voice, Rumple stared at Lillian. He licked his lips and said "Not what…it's who." Harold felt his stomach drop, he took a step to the side to stand in front of Lillian. "You are not touching my wife." Harold growled, Lillian then realized what Rumple wanted. When she gulped Harold heard it and clenched his jaw. "I am your king! And what I say goes!" Rumple yelled, he calmed himself down and said "Harold, you do not realize how beautiful your wife is. People have said that she is the most beautiful queen this kingdom has ever had. Which is pretty amazing since there has been many queens before her." Harold mentally agreed with Rumple. "Don't question my love for my wife. You don't know what we've been through!" Rumple snapped his fingers. Harold gripped Lillian's arm behind him as he watched the guards opened the cell door. Rumple walked in and Harold and Lillian looked down at the small man. "I actually do know what you've been through. See, when you live on the streets you hear things." he paused and eyed Lillian up and down "So I know that you were the frog prince, and she was the beautiful princess that you fell in love with. You made a deal with the Fairy Godmother to make you into a human so you could kiss the beautiful princess, which you did. You stayed a human and became the new king and queen of Far Far Away!" Lillian looked at her husband who was still glaring at Rumple. "You two have fought tooth and nail for each other's love. That's very sweet! Most king and queens marriages are arranged and they can't stand each other." Rumple pointed his finger at them "But not you two! You two love each other so much that you would do anything for each other." Harold then felt Lillian's hand on his back. Rumple snapped his fingers again and three guards entered the cell, they grabbed Harold out of Lillian's hands and one forced his sword against Harold's throat. Lillian was yelling for them to let him go. Rumple walked over to Lillian and said "Lillian, Queen Lillian! What would you do for your husband? What would you do to save your husband's life?" Lillian looked at Harold through her tears. Harold's arms were being held by both guards while the third guard held the sharp sword against his throat, Harold made eye contact with Lillian and shook his head. "So, what would you do?" Lillian looked down at Rumple and swallowed hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Lillian got on her knees and looked at Rumple, he laughed loudly and said "Oh I don't want you Lillian, not yet anyways. My guards here are stressed and need some…relief. I'll leave them to it." Rumple left the cell and walked away. Lillian stood up and looked at the guards who still had Harold in their arms. "Boys, isn't she gorgeous?" one guard said, he slowly walked over to the woman. Lillian stared at Harold as she felt the guards hand run down her back and grip her butt. Lillian kicked out one of his legs and he fell to the floor. She kicked out the sword from his hand and picked it up, the other two guards ran towards her. Before one of them could get to Lillian, Harold kicked his knee from behind making him fall to his knees. "Harold!" Lillian threw him the sword and Harold quickly cut his head off. The two other guards tried to attack Lillian, one even got a punch in. Harold kicked the helmet off of one and slit his throat. Lillian used her nails to her advantage and scratched his eyes and his face. He rolled off of her and Harold stabbed his throat right above his Adam's apple. "Lillian." Harold whispered, she helped her stand up and hugged her tightly. "I can see where Fiona got her fighting skills from." Harold said proudly, Lillian blushed at the statement. "Let's get out of here before they realize what's happened." Harold nodded and quickly got two swords just in case. He got the keys from the guards, he unlocked the cell and let Lillian and himself out. They began to run when they heard voices, they both stopped and Harold said "How are we going to get out?" Lillian looked around and pulled on a torch, a small door opened and she looked back at Harold. "How did you know where this was?" Lillian giggled "I grew up in this castle Harold, I know the ins and outs of this place." with that she crawled inside of the opening, Harold followed her in.

Once outside of the castle Harold realized that they were by the moat of the castle, he looked at Lillian and said "Now what?" she rolled her eyes and got him to follow her. They walk a long ways before there was brush that went from one side to the other. She pushed the brush aside and saw a little path that would only allow one person at a time to walk across. Harold went first, and then Lillian. When they got on the other side they ran into the forest in front of them. Harold was walking in front of Lillian when he heard her footsteps stop, he turned and saw Lillian standing with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Honey, what's wrong?" he slowly walked up to her, Lillian bit on her bottom lip and shook her head. Harold wrapped his arms around Lillian and held her for a second, that's when he heard Lillian ask "What are we going to do now?" she lifted her head from Harold's chest "Honestly, we don't have an army. We don't have backup, we don't have anything!" Harold rested his hands on Lillian's shoulders and said "We have each other. We'll go and find Fiona. And as for backup, we'll somehow send a message to King Midas and ask for his help." Lillian nodded and felt Harold's lips gently press to hers. They continued to walk through the forest when Harold realized it would soon get dark, the sun was currently setting in front of them. "Harold, there's an abandoned cottage. We could stay in there for the night." Lillian said as she pointed to a small cottage to their left. Harold nodded and walked over to the front door "Stand back." he said to Lillian, she did as she was told and stepped a couple of steps back. Harold took in a deep breath and rammed his shoulder into the wooden door. The door didn't budge. Lillian tried to not laugh as she covered her mouth with her hand. She watched Harold rub his shoulder and groaned. "I got this honey." Lillian stood in front of the door and kicked it open, Harold watched his wife work her magic. He looked at her with a straight face and said "You are making me feel less like a man right now." Lillian got his hand and brought him into the cottage "You can show me how much of a man you are later." she winked at him and looked for candles and matches.

Harold was leaning against Lillian as they laid on a couch in front of the fire. She was running her hands over his gray hair, Lillian looked around the cottage. She saw all the candles lit, all of the dust and of the cobwebs as well. She sighed loudly which caught Harold's attention. He sat up and looked at how beautiful Lillian was just candle light "What's wrong?" Lillian looked back at husband and smiled "Nothing. Why?" he got her hand in his and kissed her it "There's something wrong. What is it?" she sat up more and said "How did we get here? We went from the highest point. We were king and queen in a beautiful palace. Now we are at our lowest. We sold our kingdom to some little magical elf and now we're staying in an abandoned cottage surrounded by cobwebs and about 2 feet of dust." Harold let his wife rant, he knew that she needed to let everything out. "Did you hear what you said?" Harold watched Lillian's expression, she raised her eyebrow. "Throughout that whole rant, you said we. We were king and queen. Now we are staying in a dusty cottage. It's we. And that'll never change because I'll be by your side no matter what. We are here together. And we will get our kingdom and non-dusty castle back." for the first time in a while Lillian laughed really hard. Harold laughed with her as well. "God I love you." Lillian said as she wiped the tears away from her eyes, she was still slightly laughing. Harold smiled at Lillian and said "I love you too. No matter what happens you'll always be my queen." Lillian leaned over and pressed her lips to his, Harold laid down and Lillian climbed on top of him. His hands gripped her hips as their lips attacked each other's "Are you going to show me how much of a man you are now?" Lillian mumbled against his lips, Harold gently bit down on her bottom lip and said "Damn right." Lillian giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean they got away!? There was three guards and they got away!" Rumple yelled, his face turned red and little fists clenched to the point where his knuckles were turning white. "Yes sir. The king and queen ki-" Rumple's eyes popped open and yelled "I'm the new king!" the guard cleared his throat "Harold and Lillian killed three of our best guards. We currently do not know where they are at. But we are looking." Rumple growled at the guard. He rubbed his temples, he couldn't believe the king and queen got away. "Harold and Lillian will be looking for people to help them overthrow me. Watch the neighboring kingdoms movements. I know Harold had close ties with King Midas." the guard saluted to his king and walked away. "I will find them. And this time…I'll kill them." Rumple said to himself with an evil grin upon his face, he spun around in his chair and laughed which echoed throughout the large room.

Harold woke up with the sunlight shinning in on him and Lillian. He looked down and Lillian was asleep on his chest with her body in between his legs, her blond hair was sprawled everywhere. He chuckled slightly as she snuggled into his warmth. Harold wished they could stay like this forever, but with their situation is wasn't going to happen. "Lillian." Harold said, Lillian didn't budge. He moved his fingertips to run lightly across her naked back, that's when Lillian stirred and woke up. She lifted her head and smiled at Harold "Good morning." Lillian whispered, Harold leaned down and kissed Lillian's lips. She moved to get on her knees and hovered over Harold. Lillian then laid down on top of Harold and now they were face to face. "This is amazing." Lillian said, Harold nodded and ran his hands up and down her sides. "You're so beautiful." he whispered, Lillian sat up and got off of the bed with a sigh "No I'm not. I mean, Harold I'm getting old. I'm in my late 40's, my hair is starting to turn gray and I'm getting wrinkles." Harold watched his wife slip on her dress with sadness upon her face. He sat up in bed and got the blanket to cover himself "Are you serious?" he asked, Lillian turned to him as she nibbled on her bottom lip. "You're the most beautiful queen that Far Far Away has ever had. Even Rumple said it!" Lillian sat in a chair across from the couch "I highly doubt that I'm the most beautiful queen ever Harold." he rubbed his face with both hands and said "Lillian you do realize that you have barely any gray hairs. I can't even see them. I'm the one with all of them." Lillian stared at her husband. "And you don't have any wrinkles! I do on the other hand." Lillian slightly smiled "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Ever since I was that little frog in the lily pond I have always thought of you like a Greek goddess. You don't realize it but I do, Lillian you have brought men to their knees when you walk by. If you really wanted to you could make kingdoms fall." Lillian was about to talk when Harold continued "That's not all. You have the most beautiful heart. You care for anything and anyone, I mean. Heck, you gave this little green frog a chance and look at me now. I'm a king and married to not just a beautiful queen," Lillian was looking away when Harold used his finger to turn her head towards him "I married my best friend." Lillian looked into his soulful brown eyes and pressed her lips to his, when she pulled back she said "You know just what to say to actually make me believe all those things." Harold shrugged his shoulders and said "Well besides being king…that's kind of my job. To make you feel beautiful all of the time." Harold kissed Lillian once more and walked over to the little kitchen. After finding nothing to eat and drinking only water Harold and Lillian got fully dressed, they made sure that the coast was clear when they went outside. "Alright, let's start walking and see what we can find." Harold began to walk when Lillian slipped her hand into his, he brought it up to his face and kissed the back of it.

"Looks she's back." Brogan said to his fellow ogres, they all turned and watched as Fiona walked down with the wind blowing through her hair. Fiona smiled at her fellow ogres, they all had the same plan in mind. To overthrow Rumple and take back Far Far Away. When Fiona finally walked over to Brogan he smiled and said "Fiona what's the plan? There are witches at all times now, we can't hide forever." Fiona nodded and said "I know Brogan, and I have a plan. Meet me in 5 minutes with Cookie and Gretched." the second in command ogre nodded and watched Fiona walk to her room. Once inside Fiona sighed and sat down in a chair, Puss popped out of his little castle and slid down to his fluffy pillow. "Planning to overthrow a king is hard work." Fiona said, Puss licked his front paw and watched Fiona pour him some milk in his bowl.

Harold and Lillian had been walking around for hours until they saw a stack of waffles covered in syrup, the cautiously walked up to it. "Why would there be a stack of waffles in the middle of the forest?" Lillian asked, Harold reached for it before Lillian smacked his shoulder "Harold! There's waffles in the middle of the forest! Isn't that just a little bit suspicious?" he nodded and said "Yes, I suppose so." but curiosity got the best of him and his finger touched the dripping syrup. The waffles flew back and splattered onto a tree, before Harold knew it he got bumped into a hole. "Harold!" Lillian yelled, she lifted up the tree stump and saw Harold lying on the floor "Are you okay?" Lillian asked, Harold nodded and said "Yeah...yeah I think so." she jumped in beside him and saw the rope tighten around his ankle. It then dragged Harold down the hole, Lillian followed him on foot. When Lillian pushed aside some brush she was faced with dozens of ogres. "Wow." she mumbled and then heard Harold yelling "Let me go!" she saw Harold being tied to a tree. Lillian ran over to her husband and said "Please! Let him go! Please!" Lillian tried to free her husband from the two huge ogres when she heard a voice say "Brogan, let him go." Brogan nodded and let Harold go, he then rushed to Lillian and hugged her. Inhaling her sweet scent. "Who are you?" Fiona asked, Harold and Lillian slowly turned and saw Fiona standing there with her bright red hair and in her ogre form. "Fiona?" Lillian asked, Fiona's eyes popped open and she realized it was her parents.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fiona, how do they know you?" Brogan asked his leader, the female ogress gulped and said "Uhm…I don't know. But I'm going to find out." Fiona led her parents to her private headquarters. Once the door was closed behind them she sharply turned towards them and slightly yelled "What are you guys doing here and why did you do what you did!?" Harold and Lillian slightly flinched at their daughters loud voice, Harold looked at Lillian and sighed. "Fiona, you have to understand why we signed our kingdom over." her foot was tapping and that's when Lillian stepped forward. "Dear, we signed over our kingdom to Rumple because he promised us that all of our problems would disappear. And that your curse would be broken." Fiona laughed dryly "Wait, you made a deal with Rumple? Let me see the contract." Harold handed his daughter the piece of paper. They then watched their daughter fold and bend the paper until it was a circular shape. "Only by death can this deal be broken." Lillian read, they then looked at each other when Harold said "One of us has to die to get our normal lives back?" Fiona looked at her parents and she noticed that they both went slightly pale. "There has to be another way." Harold said in an angry tone, Lillian hugged her husband while tears began to stream down her cheeks. She buried her face in the crook of Harold's neck as Harold whispered "I can't lose you." Lillian pulled away and said "You won't. We'll find another way." Harold cupped her face and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears. Lillian turned towards Fiona and said "Please, you have to help us get the kingdom back." Fiona looked at her parents and saw the pleading look upon their faces. "I will." Harold and Lillian slightly smiled. "Thank you dear." Lillian said, Fiona smiled and walked out of her room. All of the other ogres stared at her and the two humans behind her. "Everybody, can I have your attention?" Fiona said loudly, everybody stopped doing what they were doing and looked at their leader. "This is King Harold and Queen Lillian of Far Far Away." Harold slipped his hand around Lillian's and saw her smile. "What? No! They disappeared when they signed over the kingdom to Rumple!" Cookie said, Fiona turned towards her parents and said "No they didn't. Now we have to help them get it back, they're the rightful rulers." Gretched laughed loudly "Why should we? They signed it over once! What makes you think they won't do it again?" Harold stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Please, listen to my daug-" Lillian gently nudged Harold's side "Oh! I mean please listen to Fiona. She's just trying to help my wife and me. There is a good reason why we signed the kingdom over, but it was too late to realize how evil Rumple is. Now, if you help us we will not only get our kingdom back. But you all will be free once again and we promise you that we won't sign over the kingdom ever again." the ogres looked around and at each other. Brogan nodded and said "We're in. The land was beautiful under your rule. And we were free to live our lives the way we wanted. We will help you overthrow Rumple and get the kingdom back." Lillian smiled and hugged Harold tightly.

"Do you think this is a good idea? I mean, it looks like they hate us." Harold mumbled under his breath, Lillian looked at her husband and actually agreed with him "Well they do Harold. We signed over our kingdom to Rumpelstiltskin and he drove everything to hell." he sighed and he rubbed his face with both hands, Lillian kissed his cheek and began to walk away. She felt Harold's arms wrap around her waist and bring her against his chest "Do you think we're bad parents?" Lillian asked, Harold kissed her shoulder as he said "Why would you say that?" Lillian turned around and was now face to face with her husband. "Fiona looks at us like she hates us, I mean. I understand. We locked her in a tower, and better yet we signed over the kingdom because we thought that we were helping her when in fact she's still an ogre!" she sucked in a deep breath, Harold smiled at her and let her to continue to rant. "And she-" he pressed his lips to hers and silenced her. When Harold pulled back and kept his forehead rested against Lillian's, "Fiona loves us. We weren't back parents. Think about it, we weren't really parents at all. She didn't get to know us because she was so young when she was locked away. That sounds bad but it's the truth." Lillian was still distracted by the amazing kiss that her husband gave her, she smiled and giggled "Mhm. You're right." Harold chuckled and said "Did you hear anything I said?" Lillian wrapped her arms around her shoulders and said "Sorry, I was a little distracted by that wonderful kiss." Harold pecked her lips and said "You can be really blonde sometimes." Lillian smacked Harold's shoulder and laughed as she walked away.

"Is everyone here?" Fiona asked out loud, she looked around and saw Brogan, Cookie, Gretched, Harold and Lillian sitting at the meeting table with a map of Far Far Away on it. "So the plan is to break into the castle by breaking down part of the wall and rushing the guards. They'll never suspect that. Then we'll-" Fiona saw Lillian make a face "What is it Queen Lillian?" Lillian winced at Fiona calling her by her name and not mom. She smiled and said "Well Fiona there's a problem with that plan. The outer walls are 12 feet of nothing but cinder block and concrete. It'll take you quite a while to break through that. Then it's a mere 500 feet dash to the front door." the table stared at her in awe, they weren't expecting the queen to say that. Harold leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table "She's right. And I suppose that all of our former guards are now Rumple's. So we'll have to take out at least…" he paused and looked at Lillian. "Maybe 450 to 500 men that are armed. How many men-err, ogres do we have?" Fiona sighed and said "50." Harold looked at Fiona started to think about a plan that would be bullet proof and perfect. He talked with Lillian and it took them a couple of minutes but they finally came up with a plan. "Alright, so here's what we're going to do." Harold said with a smirk on his face, Lillian was sitting to his right with the same grin on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

In the middle of the night Harold was lying in bed still wide awake, he was propped up by his straw pillow and had one arm rested behind his head. The full moon's light was shining onto Lillian whose head was resting on Harold's chest and breathing heavy. He smiled knowing that she was passed out, but more importantly. Safe in his arms, Harold thought about how he couldn't live his life without Lillian in it. When he married her that's when he came complete. Harold's eyes snapped towards Lillian when he heard Lillian slightly moan, she didn't wake up. All she did was rest her hand on his stomach, he kissed her blonde hair. "Tomorrow is the day that Lillian and I get our kingdom back." Harold thought. A twig snapped outside of their "room" and made Lillian wake up "What's going on?" she asked in her groggily voice, Harold sat up completely now and said "Nothing, just an animal." Lillian stretched and looked back at Harold, he was smiling and staring at her. "Harold, can I ask you a question?" he popped his fingers as he nodded "Of course." Lillian paused a moment then said "Tomorrow we're going into battle. We're going to be fighting, and even though I do have a set of fighting skills I'm…terrified." Harold scooted over and kissed Lillian's shoulder "So am I. I understand why." Lillian was inches away from his face when he noticed tears were streaming down her cheeks. "No you don't. I am scared because if something happens to you…I wouldn't know what to do with myself. If you got killed, I would kill myself. I couldn't handle living life without you." Harold let the words sink in before he crashed his lips to Lillian's, her left hand went to his gray hair and gripped it. "I am terrified of the same thing, as long as we watch each other's backs we'll be fine. We don't split up, we don't lose sight of each other. We stick to each other. Deal?" Lillian nodded and sniffled "Deal. I love you, no matter what happens I'll always love you." Harold gently kissed Lillian this time "I love you too." Harold laid back down and Lillian rested her head against his chest again. Hearing his heart beat made her smile.

The next morning the whole camp was getting ready for the biggest battle of their lives. Fiona was going over the plans once again, and Harold and Lillian were sharpening their swords and weapons that the ogres happily gave them. The couple looked at each other with smiles on their faces "You ready?" Harold asked Lillian, she grinned and said "I'm more than ready. Are you?" Harold took a deep breath in and slightly smiled "Kind of. I'm a little…nervous." Lillian walked over to Harold and rested her hands on his shoulders. Harold looked into Lillian's bright blue eyes "You'll be fine. Like you said, as long as we stick together we'll be fine. Right?" he nodded and kissed her lips gently. 10 minutes later Harold and Lillian were walking side by side next to the group of ogres. Fiona watched her parents walk along with them, she slightly smiled seeing how much the kingdom really meant to them. They were willing to put their lives on the line for the throne, not because of the castle or the money. Because of the people and creatures that lived in the kingdom, that's what they truly cared about. Lillian turned and looked at Harold, she felt his larger hand squeeze her smaller hand. He winked at her and continued to walk. "Alright. We're almost there guys, I can almost taste the victory!" Fiona shouted, ogres around yelled and cheered. Harold cheered alongside them, Lillian giggled at her husband. A couple of hours later they stood a mile away from the castle. Harold and Lillian stared at the dramatically changed castle, they both sighed at the same time. "Are you guys ready?" Fiona asked them, Harold and Lillian looked at Fiona and nodded with pride in their eyes. Harold pulled Lillian away from the group and held her hands in his "Lillian before we go I have to tell you something." Lillian slightly nodded at Harold "I love you. I honestly and truly don't say this enough. And I should! Because you are the best thing to have ever happen to me! If the plan doesn't work out, then we'll just live our lives." Lillian wiped a tear away from her cheek, she smiled and kissed Harold's lips "I love you too. So much, and you are also the best thing to have ever happen to me as well." Harold smiled "Thank you dear. And if you need help during the raid here's a little help." he held up a knife held in by a black leather strap, Lillian raised an eyebrow. "Here." Harold squatted down and slid his hands up her dress and to her thigh, he put the strap around Lillian's thigh and clipped it together. "There, much better." Lillian smirked and watched Harold stand up, "Thank you King Harold, now let's go get our kingdom back." Harold chuckled "Yes Queen Lillian, we shall." they walked back to the group and went through with the plan.

"Team one in position! Team two in position!" Fiona whispered, Lillian sucked in a deep breath and said "Okay, I'm ready." Lillian said, she walked up to the medal gates and shouted "Help! Please help!" the guards looked down and saw Lillian with crocodile tears streaming down. "Wow. She's a great actor." Brogan said, Harold smirked and waited for the signal. "Who's there?" one guard asked "Please help! I'm Queen Lillian!" the guards looked at one another and opened the big medal gates, Lillian smiled and put her hand in the air as she said "Oh thank you so much!" she began to walk through the gates when she lowered her arm. "Now!" Fiona yelled, the group of ogres and Harold rushed the gates, Lillian saw that a guard was trying to close the gates. Lillian ran up the stairs and kicked him in his face which knocked him out. She opened the gates all the way this time. Everybody ran through the gates and towards the castle, Harold waited for Lillian to run down the stairs and to him. "Okay let's go." Harold said as they began to sprint over to the side doors of the castle. Once at the doors Harold pulled out his sword and looked back at Lillian, he watched Lillian pull out her two swords and nod. He opened the door which he knew was unlocked and slowly walked in "Rumple should be on the 4th floor. Are you ready to get our castle and kingdom back?" Lillian kissed his lips and quoted him "Damn right." Harold smirked and ran alongside with Lillian up the flights of stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

At the top of the stairs on the 3rd floor Lillian turned around and said "We're almost there." she turned around and saw Harold with his hands on his lips "Oh God, I really need to work out more." Lillian rolled her eyes and heard Rumples loud voice "Guards! Get outside! Go! Now!" Lillian took off and up the stairs. Harold followed her. Once at the wooden door to Rumple's office Harold took in a deep breath and kicked open the door. Both of the royals rushed in with their swords ready, they looked around and noticed the room was empty and dark. There was one candle lit on a table with a note attached to it, Lillian walked up to it and lifted up the piece of paper. "You actually think you'll catch me? Never! You'll never get your old life back! Have a nice day!" Lillian read out loud, Harold cursed and kicked a chair down. "Dammit. Where is he?" he snarled, Lillian turned towards the balcony doors and heard her name. She sprinted over there and opened the door, she then looked down and saw Fiona chasing after Rumple on his giant goose "Mom! There goes Rumple!" Harold stood next to Lillian and heard her say "Harold I'll go get him." the king turned towards Lillian and said "No! We promised we wouldn't split up!" Lillian gripped his hand and said "I'm faster and have more fighting skills. I can get him. Please Harold, I just want our live to be the same again. Please." Harold saw the pleading look upon her eyes. He turned around and wiped the tears away from his eyes quickly "Okay. But Lillian, please be careful." Lillian kissed his lips passionately and said "I promise." she sprinted over to the door and stopped, she turned and looked back at her husband "I love you." Harold smiled and repeated the same words. Lillian ran as fast as she could, her medal swords clanking as her feet moved swiftly. When at the front doors Lillian busted through them and ran towards Fiona who was chasing the giant goose. "Fiona!" Lillian yelled, the redhead turned and saw her mother running over to her. Her eyes snapped to her mother's blind side when Fiona saw a huge guard running down her mom. "Mom! Watch out!" Brogan turned and saw the guard chasing the queen, he then thought about what Fiona just said. She called the queen mom. That means that Fiona was Princess Fiona. Lillian turned around just in time to the very tall man, she grunted as she made contact with the hard concrete floor.

Harold ran down the stairs, not as fast as Lillian, but he made his way down the stairs and out the front door. Two guards ran up to the king, now Harold had sword training when he first became king. It was really going to pay off now. He kicked one in the privates which knocked him on his knees, Harold then started to sword fight with the others. Harold knocked him in his face and turned to kill the other one. Harold had no remorse when he stuck the sharp sword into one guard's neck. Harold turned towards the other one and did the same thing, when he saw both men bleeding and dead he moved on. As he ran he knocked out guards one by one, the ogres would go and kill the ones on the ground her winded or knocked out by Harold. "Son of a bitch." he heard from a sweet voice that never cussed, Harold turned and saw Lillian fighting with a man on the floor. She was fighting over a sword with the very tall man that could actually save her life. "Lillian." Harold whispered as he stopped in his tracks, he snapped out of his revere and began to run over to his wife. Lillian tried to find a soft spot in the man's armor but failed, she then saw the man grab a hold of the sword. She was able to knock it out of his hands and reached for it. Lillian gasped as he felt a sharp pain in her side, "Lillian duck!" she heard Harold yell, and she rolled off and covered her head with her arms. Harold stomped on the man's chest and dug the sword into his neck. "Lillian, oh thank God you're okay." Harold hugged Lillian very tightly "Thank you honey, now let's continue to kick some ass." Harold nodded and watched his wife work her magic as he did the same. The couple continued to fight until they saw Fiona walk up with Rumple tied up in her arms. They quickly killed the men they were fighting and ran over to their daughter. Harold cheered loudly as Lillian smiled bug, Fiona held up the little man and said "Victory is ours!" Lillian turned towards Harold and kissed his lips. "No! This wasn't supposed to happen! She wasn't supposed to die!" Rumple yelled, Harold's head snapped towards the little man and said "What are you talking about?" Harold followed Rumple's eye and saw Lillian standing behind him and clutching her side with both hands. Harold rushed to her side "No." he mumbled as he caught his wife while she collapsed, he kneel down with her in his arms. Tears were pouring out of Harold's eyes as Lillian said "It'll be fine. I promise." Harold shook his head "No it won't. Lillian I can't live without you. We made a promise!" Lillian's hand went up to Harold's cheek and caressed it "I plan on keeping that promise. I love you." Harold began to shake as he watched his wife's life slip away. He picked her up and hugged her tightly, her blood soaked his blue tunic. "I love you too." Harold whispered, he then heard her last heart beat and last breath. He set Lillian back on the ground and looked at Fiona through his tears, he noticed that tears were also streaming down her cheeks. "Dad, look." he heard Fiona say, Harold looked up and saw Lillian's body disappear. Harold's eyes shot open and he looked back at Fiona, she also disappeared. Rumple dropped to the floor and began to shout loudly "No I'm the king! I'm the king!" Harold too disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

Harold's eyes squinted open as they adjusted to the bright warm light shining in through the window, he sat up and rubbed his eyes with his hands. He then heard a moan beside him, he saw Lillian stretching and smiling. "Good morning." she said with a smile, Lillian then noticed where they were and shot up. Both Harold and Lillian looked around and realized they were both in their bed in their castle in their kingdom. Lillian turned towards Harold and whispered "We did it." Harold leaned over and kissed Lillian passionately, when he pulled back he said "No, you did it. This sounds kind of harsh but if it wasn't for you getting killed this wouldn't have happened." Lillian rolled her eyes "By the way. Never do that again, when you died I couldn't breathe and I-" Lillian pressed her lips to his once again. "You talk too much." she mumbled against his lips. Harold smiled and continued to kiss his wife.

Months later Rumple was sitting in a chair with a tiny pair of handcuffs on, he was jittery and trying to not freak out. His head snapped towards the doors as they opened, in walked Harold and Lillian. They both had smirks on their faces as they sat down in chairs across from him. "Rumpelstiltskin, how are you doing this fine morning?" Harold mocked, Rumple gulped and noticed that the queen showed no remorse, just like her husband. "Fi-fine thank you." he finally spit out, Lillian stood up and stood next to Harold's side. She smiled as she said "We have finally came to a decision. We are not going to kill you…" Harold scoffed and mumbled "Even though I did." Lillian nudged his side. "No we are certainly not going to do that. We are going to banish you from the kingdom. And of you ever set foot in this kingdom again, then we'll kill you on the spot. Happy now?" Lillian asked her husband, he nodded and stood up as well. "Yes I am. Now you see Rumple, Lillian's the nice one in this relationship. If it were up to me I would take you out in the woods and kill you slowly and painfully. Want to know why?" Rumple gulped loudly "Because in the other life or world or whatever you want to call it. Lillian was killed, she died. And I never want to live through that again. I plan on never seeing her life slip away. That's why I would want to take yours. But Lillian made a deal with me, you are banished but spared your life. I don't know how she did it but she saved your life when technically you took hers. So!" Rumple jumped at the king's loud voice. "I hear by find you banished from the kingdom of Far Far Away, and if you step foot in this kingdom. All hell will break loose and your life and deals will end. Permanently. Is that a deal?" Harold mocked, Rumple nodded. "Have a nice day!" he mocked as he snapped his fingers and in walk two guards to escort the little man from the kingdom. Harold turned towards Lillian and saw her standing there with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "That was very noble." Harold rolled his eyes and said "Well darling, you inspire me." Lillian giggled and pressed her lips to Harold's. He slowly slipped his arms around her slim waist and brought her body to his. "I love you." he said, Lillian wrapped her arms around Harold's shoulder and said "I love you too." Harold continued to kiss her sweet lips and continued to live their happily ever after.


End file.
